Love Saga Alt
by Bowpurity
Summary: A one shot that deals not with how it ended. YamatoXHilda


AN AN AN AN

_ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_That ending_

_That ending!_

_What the hell!_

_I have mixed feelings, not sure if I like it or not, but I would have preferred it if it went this direction instead. Also, I always, always liked Hilko. Even from the non expended one. I just knew her character was so. And it's glad that I'm right._

_Anyway this is a Yamato X Hilko fic, on how it would have been different. One shot, One day. Don't expect anything more.  
_

_Also, shall I be the first to say first on writing a story for Dengeki Stryker?_

_..._

* * *

...

* * *

Phoenix entered the apartment, supported by Roches.

Upon seeing that sight, I felt the strength draining out of my legs, and slumped to the ground.

"How… How could I have been so blind?" I asked, but there was no reply…

The Balbora Empire's secret base was the room right next to mine.. Which meant that my good-natured neighbours were the minions of Balbora.

And that wasn't all…

"That means.. Hilka, who lives with them…"

"Might she be one of them, as well?" Jack said in response.

"Why… Why didn't I see it?"

It hurts… The thought was so loud, I had to voice it.

I cursed my own obliviousness. The unbelievable truth stared me right in the face, sending my mind into turmoil.

What do I do?

* * *

..

* * *

It has been an hour since then. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I couldn't believe the apartment next door was a nest of cyborgs. I prayed that it was some sort of misunderstanding, but there were too many things about it that made sense. It wasn't normal for that many people to be living together, clustered inside that dirty old apartment.

I should have found it suspicious from the start…

I still had no idea what to do. I wanted to trust Hilka… but the circumstances wouldn't let me.

The small tap of footsteps landing next to me came to my ears.

"My liege, I bring tidings."

"Jack. How are things at home?" I asked, naturally knowing who it was, next to me.

"They are as always. Milady is in the house, cooking as usual."

"Hilka…"

"My Liege… How do you further intend to proceed?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know not if your identity has been breached, but surely 'twas not without reason that she approached you."

"Yes… I suppose we should assume the worst."  
But then, maybe she would have approached anyone? Or perhaps, she did have some idea that I was Stryker Zero… Her reason would change everything.

"Verily should we steel ourselves for the worst case scenario. If she might make an attempt upon My Liege's life…"

"Stop that. Don't say anymore." I hastily interrupted her.

"But, My Liege…"

"I have an idea. But don't give Hilka or the neighbors any idea that we know their true identities."

"Understood. I play the fool most excellently."

"Thank you."  
I claimed that I had an idea, but the truth was, I was lost… Still, I was thankful for the time. I wanted to act as though nothing had changed… but how was I going to act around Hilka now? Still, no matter how hard it was to face her, I had to go home eventually.

My feet had never felt so heavy before.

* * *

...

* * *

There she was. Her silky black hair. The white flower on her head. Her cheerful expression. Her perfect skin. Her natural warmth.

"Welcome home!"

Hilka greeted me as normal. Her usual greeting normally eased me, but all of these factors now struck arrows into my heart.

"Thank you."

Nothing had changed since the day before, yet the tension hung heavy in the air. But… it must have only been me, since she reacted normally.

"Dinner is almost finished. It'll be just a moment longer."

Heavily suffocating my sadness, I could not respond to her.

My sight was blocked as Jack crossed in front of me.

"Tis a heavenly smell, yea."

As promised, Jack treated Hilka as he always had… but how fake. Even I could sense the slight added tension to his voice.

"Ah, that's right. I saw that you were out of clean clothes, so I washed them and dried them. Don't forget to pick them up later."

Her voice startled me…. Why am I thinking so slowly? This suffocating sadness..  
"Ah… Yes. Thank you."

"What's wrong? You seem rather depressed."

A pain struck me again, how could I answer, in front of her gaze? It was honest… Not a single malicious intent. I couldn't bring up an answer, and only grunted slightly.

Jack spoke up  
"There is a quiz in My Liege's class on the morrow. This knowledge upsets him, truly."

Hilka chuckled softly, and she turned her warm smile to me. I was grateful to Jack, and thanked him with my eyes.

"Is that all that's depressing you? Just study like you always do – You'll be fine."

"Tis nothing."

"Hmm, did you say something?"

"I said nothing at all."

She looked curious, but nevertheless, went back to the kitchen. As promised, dinner was done shortly.

"I'm sorry. It's a bit on the frugal side today."

The dinner Hilka made was laid out on the table. It was the usual pile of boiled bean sprouts, and a simple vegetable stir-fry. The miso soup contained nothing but onion.

"I just have to make do until next month's allowance comes in. Please, bear it as best as you can until then." She spoke.

"Not at all, 'tis a fine feast to be had on very little money. Very thankful am I."

"I'm happy to hear you say that. Well, eat up, Yamato. Itadakimas!"

"Itadakimas!"

The meal was a far difference from when she had started out… Thinking of this, no one could have improved this much over such a short period of time. She was motivated….. at this, I had no doubt…

That she loves me… Of this, I had no doubt, but will she love me knowing who I really am?

There was only one way to find out, wasn't there?

Yeah, there was only one way… I could not bear this sadness further.

My heart clear, my thoughts clear, I ate dinner in silence. As she left, I saw her off.

"Jack… please stay here." I spoke, getting dressed in the cloak and scarf of Stryker Zero. Wearing the gauntlets, I was ready for the upcoming battle.

"My liege…."

"I know what I'm doing." I responded… "Do not worry.. One way or another, this ends tonight."

* * *

….

* * *

…..

Back in Balbora HQ

Hilko seemed a little upset as she entered.  
"Yamato was utterly sluggish today. I suppose it's true, men need meat. I simply must do something about it."

Though she was talking to himself, a man by the name of Phoenix answered her with a small sense of envy.  
"Talking about the neighbor again?"

"What, are you still alive?"

"That's a fine way to talk to me…"

"I don't want to hear anything from a loser like you. Just sit back and heal, why don't you?"

"Damn you… If I hadn't let down my guard, I could have eliminated the likes of Stryker Zero…"

"I already knew that you were going to lose. You weren't much of a herald, but I can handle the rest. Now take it easy."

"You got some kind of plan, eh?"

"You think I'm going to tell you?"

"Why do I suspect you'll end up meeting the same fate I did?"

"Well, we'll see about that."

A small grin appeared on her face. Upon seeing that, Phoenix internally thought that she was surely thinking that she'll defeat Stryker Zero and give Yamato a meal.

Unknowingly to himself, he was right.

"Now… can you please call everyone here?" She asked sweetly

"Going to hold a meeting eh? Well, that's not a problem.."

As Yamato had made his decision, it seemed that Hilko has as well.

It didn't take long for all of them to assemble.

"There's something I'd like to ask of you all." Hilko started.

"Well? What's this request then"

"I'll need all of you to help me defeat Stryker Zero. Please….." Hilko paused, and she bowed herself before them all. "Please… if you would."

This became a shock to all of them. Lieutenant Hilko, the prideful woman had just done something none of them expected her to do.

Rin and Duran looked on in disbelief, but Hilko, as she was now, seemed perplexed by their reactions. It would be too hard for her to defeat Stryker Zero on her own. So she would need the help of others… That much hadn't changed. But in the old days, she would have disguised it with high-minded words, so as not to show a hint of weakness.

"Hehhh." Roches gave her a wry grin.

"W-What is it?"

"You sure have changed, Lieutenant Hilko. Well, in honor of the wedding, I guess I'll help out."

"The wedding? I… I haven't…"

"If it's not a wedding, it's a severance package."

"Wait a minute! I have no intention of leaving the arm-"

"C'mon girl." He cut her off. "You want kids, don't you?"

"Sexual harassment now, is it!?"

"Sorry, but I'm being serious. Answer the question."

"W-well… I suppose at times I think, I wouldn't mind having a child… if it was with Yamato…"

A huge blush was on her face. Seeing that, her teammates all gave her smiles, and one by one, they agreed to support her. In that moment, the hearts of the bionic soldiers of the Balbora Empire became one.

*Knock *knock *knock*

* * *

…

* * *

….

* * *

"Ah, coming!"

The only person standing, Hilko went to the door and opened it.

And there, looking back at her was Stryker Zero.

She starred at him for a few moments.

Then, the door was politely closed.

After a few moments, I knocked on the door again, quicker this time, the door was opened, but then with a slam, the door was closed once more.

"It's Stryker Zero!" I could hear her shrieking

"Shit! How did he find our base!" Someone else said... Probably Phoenix.

The sounds of chaos and of moving furniture could be heard from beyond the door. Outside, I sighed to myself. Well, this is perhaps for the best.

Giving them five more minutes, I knocked on the door again when I heard silence from inside.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

No answer.

It seems that I have to take the initiative.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

"I'm here to discuss the terms of my surrender." I spoke out to them.

Hushed whispers could be heard, but in the end, the door opened, revealing a shy and nervous Rin. As the door opened fully, I saw the entire cast there. Each had their weapons of powers directed towards me, but that's fine. Waiting for Rin to move from the door, I entered and sat down in front of the table.

A few tense moments followed, but in the end, getting the hint from Captain Murray's gaze, it was Hilka whom sat opposite of me.

"Prototype Imperal All-Terrain Strike Support Ranger. Code Name: Stryker Zero. Here to negotiate the terms of my surrender."

"Lieutenant Hilko of the Balboran Imperial Cyborgs. Why are you surrendering?"

"Hilko…." I muttered under his breath. Was that her real name… heh, why even change it? The scarf hid my bitter smile as I crushed the new pain in my heart. "Lieutenant Hilko. I have done my observations, and one thing has struck me as odd, in all your attacks of the city, there were no losses of life. Rather, from the very start, your only goal was to lure me out." Remembering something, I raised an eyebrow. "You were even playing cards."

"Hoo…" she arrogantly replied, but contrary to her words, she looked a little shaken. "Still, I don't believe it… The japan cyborg giving himself up? I don't buy that reason for one second.. What's the real reason you are surrendering?"

Has she realized it yet? My glare must have softened, for she gasped in surprise, her hands moving to her lips. Her voice was soft, but I could pick out what she had whispered.  
"Yamato?"

"As it is… In my present condition… it is impossible for me to fight against you. That's just how it is…."

Removing my scarf, I smiled bitterly at the shocked looks of my next door neighbors.

For the next few minutes, both sides could only look at each other with a sense of cluelessness. Stuck in the sense of shock, Hilko got to her feet and left the room. No one moved to stopped her.

"Right…" he spoke, gesturing to the table. "I have… certain conditions to my surrender."

Phoenix was the first to react after the revelation. Visibly relaxing, he settled next to Yamato.

"Bastard. So You're the one whom beat me up… Hymth… Good fight. If that other bastard wasn't helping, I would have won. But that's neither here or there! You want to surrender but have terms? Well, say them then… What are those terms?"

"Affirmative… Firstly, do not harm Japan's citizens…"

"It's not like it's fun to fight against those worthless people anyway."

A hand slamming on the table directed my attention to Roches, whom sat down with a wry grin.

"Hold on. It's been bugging me for a while… But tell me of Japan's military strength."

This… well, it was a risk, but this much information shouldn't be useful to them..  
"Japan is an amazing manufacturer of cyborgs. We rely on the Stryker system, imbuing ourselves with selected superhuman powers… There are nine strykers, Stryker zero to Strkyer nine… However…. None of that exist here. In this world, the only Japananese military might that can oppose the Balbora forces is me and me alone."

"Hey… you got to be joking me… right?"

I wish I was…  
"Negative… I've went to investigate, but none of the medical labarotories, nor mechanical soldiers, nor officers exist…. However… I wasn't sent here in the form you see right now. When I came here, my consciousness was sent into the body of a ten year old child. That body is the body you see right now."

"Hmm… that's what you say, but I don't believe you. Well, regardless, now that you've surrendered, Balbora's forces would have an easier time invading anyway. True or not, we'll see soon."

"My next request is this: Establish contact with your main Balbora forces."

That took the rest of them by surprise.

"That's an odd request. Why would you even ask that?"

"… You will understand when you try."

It's not like they'll believe me if I said that Balbora forces don't exist. My eyes went to Rin, whom was still unnerved and conflicted. A small gasp escaped her, as she hastily ran from the room as well.  
"Well, this is an unconfirmed hypothesis anyway…. Do you agree to my terms?"

"Hymth… of course, we have a deal. Captain Murray, anything you want to add?"

The eldest in the group, she settled down to rest in front of him.

"Hand over the stryker systems."

"I can't do that."

"Oh? Is that so….. Do you still intend to fight us?"

"I am a cyborg… My mission is to eliminate hostile forces from Japan… Although this isn't the Japan that I came from, it is still Japan.. As it is… I don't view you as hostile forces to our people… However, if that changes, then I will take up the blade."

"Hoo…. Even if you are alone?"

"Alone or not, duty is duty. Would you not do the same?"

She looked at me in the eye for a few moments, before she gave a small nod.  
"Well, your surrender will mean our success! Regardless, the nation of Balbora will be victorious! You know… you're always welcome to become a Balbora national cyborg."

"Even so. I apologize. I must refuse."

That went far smoother than what I expected, and I rose to my feet, heading towards the door, my arm was stopped by Orson.

"HMMMMMM." He intoned…

Does he ever speak? Thankfully, Daniel translated for me.

"Wait…. Stryker… No. Yamato-san… Are you truly fine with this? That you're doing this?"

He saw right through me…. A lie wouldn't get me through here.

"To be honest… I'm not, but even so… I'm defective right now. I don't think I can fight. Also… This entire situation is odd for me… For ten years, I anticipated the Balbora… I kept on thinking, that I was sent here, in preparation. To stop the Balbora from ever taking root in this peaceful country.. I thought of the Balbora as savages…"

"But… knowing you, all of you… I'm wrong on that. Rin.."  
My eyes looked at her in reflex. Poor girl, she looks like she's about to cry.

"Rin is the same shy girl as always… Being my neighbor, being my classmate, even now, as a Balbora officer. I don't even have the slightest feeling that she has deceived me. I don't have the slightest feeling that any of you has deceived me. You are all good people. You are all normally model citizens…. Except for Phoenix."

"Hey!"

I spare a small smile at him, but would turn my back towards the door. I need to find where Hilka… no, Hilko went.

* * *

…..

* * *

….

That man… That man is my enemy…

That man… That man is the person I love.

The person whom gives me warmth…

What do I do?

Kneeling at the shrine, I hated the feeling at my heart…

God… what do I do?

I just want to live a happy life with Yamato… I want to live a happy life with him, forever…

Please….

"Hilka."

Ah! Turning around quickly, my heart beat felt painful as I looked at him. He stepped forward, and only the illumination from the moonlight allowed me to see his features. He had a light smile on his face… He had changed… He came to me as Yamato… Not as Stryker.

Ah… It shouldn't do for him to see me… I dried my tears, trying to live up to my beautiful part.

"Hilka… or, should I call you Hilko?"

"No… please…. Call me Hilka.. as usual!"  
Shame filled me as I uttered that desperate cry, and I averted my eyes away from him. I can see his legs.. and he is walking towards me..

His arms soon wrapped around me, and beyond myself, I clutched at his clothes. Tears filled my eyes, but I refused to let them fall..

"Hey… hey… things will be alright. We have a permanent contract… You're my wife, after all."

What a silly remark. Anger filled me, as I pushed him away.

"But we are enemies!"

"No… we're husband and wife."

"You're a cyborg of Japan, and I'm a cyborg of Balbora! We're enemies!"

**"Hilka, we're only enemies i**f Japan and Balbora is at war.. if we aren't at war, we're not.."

"But… But.."

The words struck me, and I looked back at him startled.

So, so that's why he surrendered!

The pain left my heart, and I felt relief wash over me.

Of course! If we soldiers can make up.. can love… Of course our nations can as well!

Laughing softly to myself, I was once more embraced in his comforting warmth…

'Everything is going to be alright.'

Leaning into him, my honest thoughts met his lips.

Silently, above the two, the moon shined its blessings.

* * *

...

...

* * *

Naturally, things will not be peaceful for the couple. General Mirror is still missing, the truth of their existence is hidden and further drama awaits them.

But, that's a story for another time. A story they endured together, and lived to tell the tale.


End file.
